Harry Potter, a Demigod? Percy Jackson, a Wizard?
by HarryPotterFan24
Summary: Harry Potter is the son of Lily Evans Potter, and his father is a god. Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, a witch. What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Harry

"Boy! Get the mail!" Uncle Vernon said. I wish he would stop treating me like a slave. I always do what he tells me anyways because if I refused then I would be given more work and get beaten up. I learned that the hard way.

I went to get the mail and I found one of the letters had my name on it, after staring at it for a few minutes. I opened it and after some time I put together the beginning: "Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you-"

Then I got rudely interrupted by Uncle Vernon yelling something at me. _Oh no! He's going to be so mad that I opened the mail._ I thought.

Well it did say Mr. H Potter, and last I checked, that is me. But still, they would be mad.

I decided to hide it for now. _Oh man! I don't have any pockets!_ Instead hid it behind my back.

I go inside to find a very impatient Uncle Vernon waiting for the mail.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" He yelled in my face.

"Nothing. I just walked to the mailbox, got the mail, and came back." I lied.

He was so mad that he didn't see I was holding anything behind my back. But somebody else did.

Dudley. Always the one to mess things up. He said something about it to his dad and Uncle Vernon turned me around with much more force than needed.

"Why are you holding you hand behind your back?" I thought it was obvious. I pulled my hand in front of me, and saw that the letter was gone.

I was so surprised that I almost gasped out loud, but I quickly hid my surprise and made something up.

"I was just stretching my arm." I lied, again.

"Back to your cupboard!" Vernon practically shouted at me.

As soon as I shut the door, the letter reappeared. I have no idea what just happened, but I am grateful that Uncle Vernon didn't get mad. At least, not as much as he usually does.

I decided to try to read the letter again because I didn't get to finish. An hour and a massive headache later, I got the whole letter. This is it: "Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July."

What the heck?

How did I get into a school I never even applied for?

What does it mean "we await your owl"? I don't even have an owl!

I needed to read it again to make sure I got it right. Sometimes I didn't because of my dyslexia.

After getting over the fact that I am apparently a wizard, I wanted to look at the books I needed for the school. I had also figured out what that said.

I have never heard of any of these titles. But then again, I don't like reading much, so they could be just common books, but I had a feeling that with this strange school, they had strange books too. I wondered where you are supposed to get all these books.

* * *

The next day the Dursleys went to a business dinner, all of them, and since they didn't trust me to be alone, I had to be babysat. I find this very annoying, but at least Mrs. Figg is nicer than the Dursleys.

I didn't realize that I had my letter in my pocket when I went to her house, and when I got up to get more food ( I usually eat a lot at her house, because Petunia barely feeds me.) it slipped out.

I wasn't quick enough to grab it, Mrs. Figg saw it, and immediately recognized it as a Hogwarts letter, as she is a witch. I of course did not know that at the time, so I just pretended nothing happened.

"I see you are a wizard, Harry. Have you already got your books?" she asked.

At my confused look, she quickly added, "If you didn't know already, I am a witch."

She proceeded to tell me all about the wizarding world, about Diagon alley and Hogwarts. And apparently, I killed a very dark wizard called Voldemort, but most people are too scared to say his name, so they either say You-Know-Who or He Who Should Not Be Named.

I didn't know how I could have defeated this Voldemort guy and not have remembered it. Mrs. Figg explained that when I wasn't even 1 year old, he came into my house and killed my dad first, then my mother pleaded to spare me, but he didn't listen and just killed her. But Lily Potter was very smart. She used her last moments to protect me. When Voldemort used the killing curse on me, it got bounced off, and killed him instead.

She also explained that I am famous among the wizard world, known as The Boy Who Lived, because I am the only wizard in history to survive the Killing Curse.

The Dursleys were lying to me the whole time. I knew, in my gut feelings, my parents didn't die in a car crash. In that moment, I felt so angry at them.

Since I got distracted, Mrs. Figg asked her original question about if I got all my books.

I realized that I have no way of getting to Diagon Alley. I thought maybe I should ask Mrs. Figg for help because of what I just learned about her.

I asked her to help me get to Diagon Alley, and she agreed to help. After a few minutes of her casting a bunch of spells, we apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

She opened the way to Diagon Alley by tapping her wand on a specific brick. I almost gasped when I saw it.

First we went to the bank called Gringotts. Mrs. Figg told them there is an account under my name.

"Do you have a key?" the goblin asked.

"No, but-"

"No key, no access"

"But he's Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He has the scar. Look!" she said, pointing at my forehead.

But the goblin didn't seem to care. He just repeated the same thing, "No key, no access."

Mrs. Figg looked very frustrated, but then it looked like she had an idea.

"I would like to make a new account. Transfer 5000 galleons from my account. Here's the key."

My eyes widened when I realized that all that money was for me. I couldn't accept it.

"No, you don't have to do this for me, I can get a job or something, I will earn the money myself."

The goblin gave Mrs. Figg the key for the new account that she just made. She gave the key to me, and she just ignored what I had to say. I made a silent promise that I would pay all the money back.

After we left Gringotts, we went to Flourish and Blotts bookstore, and bought all the necessary books for school. Mrs. Figg had to help me read all the titles. I heard her say a few interesting titles, but I didn't want to waste even more of that money, and it would give me headaches to read.

Next we went to buy a wand at Ollivander's. There was a big room stuffed with a bunch of wands, felt almost suffocating. I didn't see anyone around, until after a few minutes, a man popped up from behind me. I guessed he was Ollivander.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and I am looking for a wand." I said.

"Hmmm. . . Maybe unicorn hair core, Cedar wood, very flexible, 11 inches."

He gave that to me and right when I touched it, he said "No. No. No."

After a minute of thinking, he said, "Maybe dragon heartstring core, Spruce wood, stiff, 9 inches."

This time when I touched it , it felt a little bit better, but it just wasn't the right one for me. I don't know how I could tell, but I just knew it wasn't right.

I heard Ollivander mutter to himself, "Maybe I should give him that one. But no, its brother. . . but he will just be trying it . . . no."

I have no idea what that was all about. I looked at Mrs. Figg, and she looked as if she hadn't heard him say anything. Weird.

After an hour more of trying different wands that didn't work, he started talking to himself again. "Well maybe he should just try it." To me, he said that he'll be right back.

He gave me the wand, and it just felt right. I don't know how, but Ollivander knew this would work for me. I also don't know why he got so weird about it.

"That wand is made of phoenix feather core, made of holly, 11 inches."

He was still muttering about it. "Hmmm. . . very interesting . . . very interesting indeed." This time I couldn't just pretend that I didn't hear anything.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ollivander? I was wondering what you meant by very interesting. Would you mind telling me?" I asked as politely as I could, in case he got mad at me.

"Well, I just found it curious that the same phoenix gave another feather to me, and that is now in You Know Who's wand. I remember every single wand that I have sold."

That was a bit creepy for me.

Soon we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, it took forever for her to measure me, and because of my ADHD, I couldn't keep still, so Madam Malkin was constantly telling me to stay still.

I wondered if the Dursleys have came back by now. They would have probably came to Mrs. Figg's house to pick me up by now. But I wouldn't be there. I asked Mrs. Figg and she replied by saying she put some spells on her house to make them think that I am spending the night at her house, because I fell asleep, and it will make them really sleepy. I thought that was really cool.

"Also, you will stay at the Leaky Cauldron, for the rest of the summer. I will tell the Dursleys that you ran away in the night."

Yes! I can finally leave the Dursleys! I might actually get some decent food, and I won't be beaten. At least, I hope that I won't be.

Finally we were done getting my robes, and then we went to get a pet. I could either choose something from the Magical Menagerie or I could have an owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium. I chose an owl because I thought that would be the most useful.

There are so many owls to pick from. I finally picked a snowy white owl. I named her Hedwig. That was the last place that we needed to go to.

When we got back to the Leaky Cauldron, I thanked Mrs. Figg profusely, and she left after making sure that I checked in.

When I walked in my room, I started to take off my bag. When I actually looked into the room, I dropped my bag, and my mouth was hanging open.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you like it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Percy

It's the end of July, and we are going on a trip to the beach. Just me, my mom, and my best friend, Grover. No Smelly Gabe. He's my mean step-father.

After we packed, we drove for 2 hours, and we finally got there.

We come here every year, so we start to walk towards our usual cabin, but there is a lady standing in the way. She said, "Percy Jackson, I finally have the pleasure of killing you, demigod."

What is a demigod? Why did she call me one?

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom saying, "Percy! Get to the car, RIGHT NOW!"

I did as she told me to and Grover was making sure that I made it there safely. When I turned around to see if my mom is coming, I saw that the lady had grown wings and was flying really fast at me.

My mom took a cheap pen out and threw it at me. What? How is a pen going to help me?

"Uncap it." she said urgently.

When I did, I was surprised to see it transform into a sword. I have never fought with a sword before.

The lady lunged at me, but somehow I quickly sidestepped. I threw the sword at her, but she dodged. I ran to get the sword, but after a few seconds, it disappeared and was somehow back in my hand. I didn't have time to question it, though, as I sliced the thing in half. Instead of lying on the ground, it dissolved in golden dust.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

Grover looked at my mom, and then to me. He said, "We don't have time to talk. We need to get to Camp Half-Blood."

We got in the car and I asked what this camp is for, and nobody answered. I had a feeling that nobody will answer any of my questions, so I just stopped talking for the rest of the car ride, which was about 10 minutes long.

When we were almost there, my mom said that my father had wanted me to go to this camp. I never knew him, because he left before I was born, so why should I care about what he wanted?

I was pretty sure that I would just get kicked out, anyways, but I didn't say anything, because right then, our car was flipped over.

We got out of the car, and I realized that Grover is half-donkey.

"Come on, Percy." he said.

"We need to wait for Mom." I said.

"I can't cross the property line." she said.

"You're coming too." I argued.

"She can't come." Grover said.

But I was not going to leave without her. Grover had to drag me to the camp.

But I fought him. He had to fight back. I guess he did a little too hard, because the next thing that I remember is seeing black.

* * *

When I wake up, I see Grover, and my teacher Mr. Brunner. Why is he here?

Then everything comes back to me. How I am at a camp, and my mom couldn't come. I also had to fight a weird lady that grew wings. Grover is half donkey.

"Grover? How come you never told me that you are half donkey?" I asked.

"It's goat! Is it really that hard?" he sighed in frustration.

Mr. Brunner chuckled, and I remembered that he is here.

"Why are you here, Mr. Brunner?"

"You can call me Chiron, and I am a centaur."

He explained to me that all the Greek myths are true, and gods and goddesses are actually real. I am a demigod, the child of a god and a mortal. Wow, that's a lot to take in. I'm half god!

I asked Grover what this camp is for. I guess that was a pretty stupid question because he said that it is to train demigods to fight monsters, with a silent 'duh!' at the end.

"Demigods have a scent that draws monsters to them." Chiron added.

"That's why your mom married Smelly Gabe. To cover up your scent, so that the monsters don't come to you." Grover said.

* * *

The next day I had some brief training, and then after dinner we had to play Capture the Flag. Well, all the Aphrodite kids usually don't play the games.

Once the game had started, I was supposed to look for the other team's flag. I had spotted it pretty quickly, and there was a small voice in the back of my mind telling me that it was too easy. I just ignored it, and told the guy I was with, who was looking the other way.

We made a run for it, but we were quickly stopped by a girl who popped up out of nowhere, taking off a Yankees cap.

She had long blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes. We had to fight her, but I thought that I would lose because I saw that she had a camp necklace, with already 3 beads on it. That means she has been at Camp for 3 years already. No way was I going to beat her.

After she fought me with her knife, she shoved me into the pond nearby. Then she started fighting the boy I was with.

Somehow, the water made me feel like I did before she was fighting me. I got back up and gave her a surprise attack, making her fall to the ground.

But I didn't realize that other people from that team had showed up in the racket.

I did the same thing as I did to the blonde girl, with everyone else. I got the flag, and our team won. I got tired of fighting, so I decided to go into the pond one last time.

I walk to the water, when I heard some people gasped, looking at me, and everyone was staring. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, floating above my head. I looked up, and there was a trident.

If I remember correctly, that is the symbol of Poseidon, god of the sea. Everyone kneeled, and Chiron said,"Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god."

* * *

Each god and goddess have their own cabin, for their demigod children. The people who haven't been claimed yet, go to the Hermes cabin. That's where I was yesterday.

Today I go to Cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin. On the door there was a trident. There was nobody else in there, so I didn't have to worry about making a mess.

When I was still getting settled in, Grover came to my cabin, and said that Chiron wants to see me at the Big House.

When I got there, I saw my mom, so I ran over to give her a hug. She explained that she's a witch, and me, being her son, am a wizard. She explained all about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Then she talked about a boy named Harry Potter, how he killed the Dark Lord Voldemort, when he was a baby.

Wow, that's a lot to process, in 2 days. Two whole entire worlds that I thought are fake are actually real, and I am a part of both of them!

"You are going to Hogwarts, so you need the school supplies. Tomorrow, I will come back here, and pick you up to go to Diagon Alley. Then, for the rest of the time before the term starts, you will stay at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. A man named Hagrid will pick you up on September 1, to take you to Platform 9 3/4. Bye!" she said.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" I said, and then she murmured something and disappeared into the fire.

Chiron told me about the other demigods in this strange, new world.

"First, there is Ollivander, son of Hermes. He owns a wand shop in Diagon Alley. He will have a special wand for you. Second, there is Poppy Pomfrey, daughter of Apollo. She knows that she can give you ambrosia and nectar, if you ever need it. The last demigod, that we know of, is Severus Snape, son of Hecate. He is the Potions teacher."

* * *

The next day, my mom explained about the Floo network Then she pulled me next to her in front of the fire, threw Floo powder in the fire, while saying Diagon Alley, and pulled me into the fire. I will admit, I thought that I was going to get burned, but I knew my mom would never do that to me, and she did the same thing last night.

When we got to Diagon Alley, the first thing that we did was go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. My mom already has an account for me, so we just got the money, then we went to the demigod, Ollivander, to get my wand.

When we got there, nobody was in there. Then someone said, "Yes, Percy Jackson, you're the demigod. Just give me a moment to get your wand."

I didn't even see him behind all these boxes of wands, but I saw some movement. A minute later, a man came out of the mess, holding a box with a trident on it. He opened it, and there was a black wand. I took it, and I felt the power in me.

Then we got everything else we needed. It was optional to get a pet, cat or owl, and I thought that I probably shouldn't get an owl because Athena is the goddess of owls, and she and Poseidon didn't get along very well. I didn't think that a son of Poseidon and an owl would get along very well. As for getting a cat, I am more of a dog person. So I didn't get a pet.

We went back to the Leaky Cauldron, and Mom hugged me so tight. I wouldn't see her again until Christmas break. Well I would _see_ her, because we would Iris message, but I actually wouldn't be with her.

She left, and I went to my new room for the next month.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this is late, but it is longer than the first two. I know, that's not a very good excuse.  
I hope you like this chapter, please review! Any guesses on who is Harry's godly parent?**

Harry

On my bed was a man that looked a little like me. He had messy black hair. That was really the only thing similar about us. But I knew he was my father. He had a little bit of a translucent tint on him.

I don't know how long I was staring at him, but it felt like hours. It was probably only a couple minutes. Then he started talking.

"Hello Harry. You may be wondering why I'm still alive. Well, I'm not. When I died, I decided to use my wizard powers to become a ghost. All witches and wizards have that choice, but most don't choose this because there is no way to stop being a ghost. I decided to become a ghost to see you, but I knew I couldn't show up in your life, without you knowing about the wizarding world. So, any questions?"

Wow. My father is actually here. Well not actually, but I could talk to his spirit. But what about my mother? I really wanted to know, but what if she's not a ghost? I don't want to upset him. But he did literally ask if I have questions, so I think it will be okay. Boy, was I wrong.

"Where is my mother?"

He started to cry. What do I do? How do you comfort a ghost?

"She didn't choose to become a ghost." he said between sobs.

What do I say?

I guess I didn't have to say anything, because my dad floated out the window.

I never would have thought that my father was such a wimp. Maybe they loved each other a lot. Little did I know, he was crying for quite the opposite reason.

* * *

There wasn't much to do at the Leaky Cauldron. I remember seeing an ice cream shop when I was at Diagon Alley, but I didn't want to waste more of Mrs. Figg's time, so I had decided to wait until later. Later, is now, and since I don't know what else to do, I went there.

When I got there, I got in line behind a jet-black haired boy. He heard me come in, so he turned around, and I saw that he had green eyes. Not like mine, though. They were more of a sea green. Mine are emerald.

The boy looked around my age, and I wondered if he was also going to Hogwarts. He told me his name is Percy Jackson, and he's going to Hogwarts, a first year. We made small talk until it was his time to get ice cream. I thought it was nice that I met someone my age who's going to Hogwarts, too. I got my ice cream and the Percy guy and I talked a little bit more.

"What house do you want to be in?" he asked me.

What? What does that mean? Is it a wizard thing? Mrs. Figg didn't mention anything about houses. I didn't want to sound stupid, but I had to ask what that means.

"What are the houses?" I said.

After a moment of hesitation, he said, "There are 4 houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor is the brave, Slytherins are the the cunning, Hufflepuff is loyal, and Ravenclaw is for the witty. I think Gryffindors are the best, that's what house I want to go to. What about you?"

At first I didn't think about his question, but about the hesitation. Did he think that I was stupid, and he was trying not to laugh? Did he think I shouldn't know? That was kind of rude.

I'm not smart or witty, so Ravenclaw was out. I've never had anyone to be loyal to, so maybe not Hufflepuff. I don't think I'm cunning or brave, so I don't fit into any of these houses. I guess I'll just have to see what house I go into.

"I don't know yet, I don't think I'll fit into any of them." I said.

"Really? You won't fit into any of them? You must go into one of them." he replied.

I thought he was trying to reassure me, but it really sounded like he was pitying me.

We walked around Diagon Alley for a little bit. After a while, I thought I should probably go back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I should go now, see you at Hogwarts!" I said, then left. A few minutes later, I saw him behind me. Then he disappeared in the crowd. I think it was because he saw me see him. But maybe not. Maybe we were just going in the same direction.

A couple minutes later, I saw him again, then he disappeared. This repeated for a twice more, then I decided to confront him.

The next time I saw him, I turned around and made sure I didn't lose him. He didn't see me coming. I think if he did, he would have ran away.

"Why are you following me?" I ask when I get to him.

"I'm not. What would make you think I am?" he said, totally serious.

Who does he think he is? I saw him following me.

"I saw you. You were there for a second, and then you went away."

"I'm not following you. I'm just trying to get back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well, I'm going there too, so you didn't need to disappear every few minutes. That means you were following me."

"I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU!" he said, angry. Then he ran in the opposite direction of the Leaky Cauldron

"Sure, he was trying to get to the Leaky Cauldron _."_ I muttered sarcastically.

I went back to my room in the Leaky Cauldron and the rest of my stay was uneventful.

* * *

On September 1st, I went to King's Cross station, looking for Platform 9 3/4. I found Platform 9 and Platform 10, but I didn't see a Platform 9 3/4.

I saw a man, wearing robes, with his son. I thought maybe I could ask them for help.

"Excuse me, could you help me find Platform 9 3/4?" I said, trying to be polite.

The man said, "Sure, you just run in between Platforms 9 and 10. Watch Draco."

The boy, Draco, ran straight into the wall. I thought for sure that he would smash his face, but he didn't. He disappeared.

Next I went. I braced myself for the impact, even after I saw the Draco boy disappear. But the impact never did come.

A minute later, Draco's dad came and introduced himself as Lucius Malfoy.

When I said my name is Harry Potter, Lucius said with awe, "THE Harry Potter?"

I felt weird with Draco and Lucius staring at me, so I just mumbled, "Yeah, I have the scar."

There was an awkward silence, I guess because they didn't want to bring back bad memories to me, but I really don't remember any of it.

After a minute he said, "You should get on the train now, it's going to leave soon."

I think he just said it to say something. Regardless, me and Draco went to find a compartment.

When we finally found an empty compartment, the train was about to leave.

"Are you a Muggle-born?"

At the look of confusion on my face, he said, "Meaning that your parents are muggles. My father calls muggle-borns, mud-bloods, but I think that's rude." he told me.

I remember Mrs. Figg saying that my dad was a wizard, and my mom was a muggle-born, but I didn't know what that meant at he time. I was so overwhelmed that I forgot to ask what that means.

"My dad was a wizard, and my mom was a muggle-born." I said to Draco.

"So that means that you are a half-blood. I'm a pure-blood, but I hate my family. They were all Slytherins, so I want to be a Gryffindor, just to be different from them. What house do you want to be in?"

Now I am kind of glad that I met Percy Jackson, because I know what the houses are.

"I don't know yet." I said.

"We should try to get in Gryffindor together." he said.

I thought about it. Draco seemed nice, but so did the guy named Percy. I don't know if I should trust him. But, I didn't want to be rude, so I just said, "Yeah"

The trolley came to our compartment, and me and Draco bought one of every candy. Draco told me about every one of them. My favorite were the Chocolate Frogs. Then he brought out a pack of Exploding Snap, a wizard game.

A while later, a bushy haired girl came into our compartment, and asked if we had seen a toad.

"No, we haven't." I said.

Draco offered to help.

We found out that the girl's name was Hermione Granger and the toad belonged to a boy named Neville Longbottom.

Pretty soon, we found it in a Slytherin compartment. One of them was holding it.

"Trevor!" Neville said.

"What are you going to do? Huh? You're just the puny firsties who don't know know any magic."

Hermione said to me and Draco, "I've already read all the books in the first year. I can try magic."

"No! These are the Slytherins! They're just like my father, you could get hurt." Draco said.

"I can do this." she says, her tone meaning that she wasn't going to argue.

"Accio Trevor!" she said.

The toad landed in her hand, and she gave it to Neville.

We were leaving when someone said, "Hey! You're a Malfoy. Why are hanging with a mud-blood and a half-blood?"

Suddenly Draco got really angry. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT! SHE'S A MUGGLE-BORN!"

"It's fine. They're just bullies." Hermione said to Draco.

"NO! IT'S NOT FINE!"

I thought now would be a good time to drag them all out of here. So I did. For the rest of the ride, Hermione and Neville sat with us.

Neville told us that Trevor, the toad, was a gift from his great uncle Algie upon getting into Hogwarts.

The rest of the ride went smoothly. When we were almost there, Hermione said that we should get our robes on. When we already changed, a red headed boy with freckles came in.

"You should put your robes . . . " he trailed off, realizing that we already did. His ears got really red. "Hey, you're Harry Potter!" he said, realizing who I was.

Then he saw the other people in the compartment. "Malfoy!" he said, then to me, "Why are you with _him?_ " he said the 'him' with obvious disgust.

I thought this guy was pretty rude. He just barges in and tells us to put our robes on, when we already did, then insults my friends. I think that gives me the right to tell him to go away. And that's exactly what I did.

He stormed out, his ears still bright red, embarrassed.

"That's Ron Weasley. My family hates the Weasleys, and they hate my family, but I'm not like the other Malfoys, so I don't hate the Weasleys." Draco said.

Soon, the train came to a stop, and we got out to very big man saying "FIRS' YEARS! ALL FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!"

I saw the big man talking to Percy Jackson.

I didn't hear what Percy replied, but I thought it was weird that he already knew this very tall man. Maybe you were supposed to know him.

But why would he only talk to Percy? I asked Draco, "Did you see the big man talk to that boy?"

I didn't think he knew Percy, so I just said 'that boy'.

"That's Hagrid, the groundskeeper. He got expelled from Hogwarts, but Dumbledore made him Care of Magical Creatures professor, and the groundskeeper."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"My father was complaining to Dumbledore because he didn't want me to go to a school with a half-breed as a teacher. Whatever that means. But yeah, I did see him talking to the boy. I didn't think that anyone else would know him. And who is the boy?"

I was just about to say something when I heard Hagrid say again, "COME ON FIRS' YEARS! ONLY 4 TO A BOAT!"

Draco, Hermione, Neville and I all sat in the same boat.

When we were moving, I told them the story of when I met Percy at Diagon Alley. I left out the part about me not knowing what the Houses of Hogwarts are.

"So, how do you think we will get sorted?" I said, curios. Nobody had an answer. A few boats over, I heard Ron Weasley telling Percy, "My brothers Fred and George told me that you have to fight a troll to get sorted."

Me and Hermione laughed. She said, "I think that's pretty stupid. How will that determine what house you are in?"

I had to say, I agreed with her. Just then, the boat stopped. I looked up at the castle in awe. I heard Neville and Hermione simultaneously say, "It's beautiful."

A strict looking woman told us to get up and she will lead us to the Great Hall. I don't think I want to get on her bad side.

When she opened the doors to the Great Hall, Hermione said, "Look, the ceiling is enchanted, just like my book, _Hogwarts, a History_ said so."

"That's cool." Neville said.

I was looking at the 4 long tables, for each of the Houses, and the table at the front, for the teachers, which had a stool at the front. It had an old hat, with a little cut in, on it.

Randomly, the hat started singing, very loudly.

 **This song is not mine, I got it from harry potter. wikia dot com slash wiki/1991_Sorting_Hat's_song (There are not any spaces in it, and where it says dot it's a . and where it says slash it's a /, but it wouldn't let me put that there. When I would hit save, it would just delete the whole website, and same without the spaces, so that's why it's like that. )  
**

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
_ _But don't judge on what you see,  
_ _I'll eat myself if you can find  
_ _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
_ _Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands(Though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Then the professor said, "Abbott, Hannah." A girl walked up to her and she put the hat on her head. I noticed that she jumped very slightly right when it touched her head. The hat said, "HUFFLEPUFF!" One of the tables started cheering, and Hannah walked to that table.

My thoughts started to drift away from the Sorting, and my mind wandered. That is, until Professor McGonagall said, "Hermione Granger."

* * *

 **I wasn't going to put this part in, but I didn't like what it looked like Percy was acting like, without his side of the story, so I did include this part.**

* * *

Percy

I went out to Diagon Alley, to see if there was anything to do, I was so bored.

I found an ice cream place and I thought I should see if they had anything good.

While I was in line, another boy came in. He looked about my age, so I decided to introduce myself, maybe we could be friends.

I didn't really know what to say, because I didn't know what wizards talk about.

I vaguely remember my mother saying something about Hogwarts Houses. So I asked him what house he wants to be in. Then he asked what that is. Maybe wizards don't know about that stuff. I forgot what she said. What am I supposed to say? Is this boy even supposed to know about the Houses?

OH! Now I remember. Then I told Harry about them.

A while later, he said he was going to leave. I didn't know if he was also staying at the Leaky Cauldron, so I just went the other way to wait for him to leave.

After what I thought had been a while, but I didn't realize that it wasn't, because of my ADHD. I walked back to my room, without realizing that Harry was only about 20 people in front of me.

So when he thought that I was following him, I got mad. I guess my short temper comes from my dad.

Then I ran the other way. I only realized that when I was already running. This time, I thought I should do something while I wait, instead of just stand there.

I got another ice cream, just because I was going to Iris message Grover, and I felt like making him jealous.

After about 10 minutes, I went back to my room in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

It's September 1st, and I'm waiting for someone called Hagrid to come pick me up.

What I didn't expect was an 8 foot tall man. He came to pick me up a little late, so I only found a compartment on the train with 2 people already in it. But that was better than a full one.

The people were Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas. Ron was mostly talking about the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

Just then, I saw Harry Potter and some other people walk out of the compartment right next to ours. I told Ron that, and he said that we should spy on them. I thought that that was mean. I voiced my thoughts, and said that we should just try to be friends, instead of being obsessed. He agreed that we won't spy, but he didn't try to be friends either. We just talked and bought some candy for the whole time.

When Ron asked us about our blood status, Dean told us that his dad abandoned him when he was little, but he was a wizard, and his mother was a muggle-born and she got married to a muggle, so people thought that he was a muggle born.

When we were almost there, Ron told us that we should put our robes on, otherwise we would get in trouble.

Ron had stopped talking about Harry Potter for the whole ride, until then. I thought that was pretty good for an obsessed person.

Ron thought that it would be nice to tell them that they need to put on their robes, and he would pretend to suddenly realize that The Boy Who Lived was in that compartment, but that had backfired when they already did.

He came back to our compartment, grumpy. The Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop, and everyone got out.

Hagrid was telling all the first years to get in a boat. When he saw me, he said hello. Dean asked me how I knew this big man, and I told him how he had to bring me to the train station.

Ron saw a boy in a boat alone, so he said we should sit with him. The boy's name is Seamus Finnagan.

Dean asked us how we thought that we were going to get sorted. Ron said that his brothers told him they had to fight a troll, but I doubted it. Why would they make the first years, who don't know any magic, fight a troll? I didn't say anything, though, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

I heard some laughing from the boat nearby us. I looked over, and I saw it was Harry Potter and his friends laughing. I think that they were laughing at Ron saying we were going to fight a troll. I hope that Ron didn't hear them.

"Yeah, that would be cool." I said, so that even if Ron did hear them, he would know that I do care.

Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement. Ron smiled gratefully. I guess he did hear the laughter, then.

Our boat started to slow down, and I saw the Hogwarts castle. It was amazing.

A woman who looked very serious told us her name is Professor McGonagall, and to get out of our boats and follow her to the Great Hall.

We walked through the gates into Hogwarts. She opened the doors of the Great Hall, and we saw 4 long tables lined up, and at the front sat a 5th.

Professor McGonagall walked in front of a stool with an old tattered hat, with a little slit in it.

Suddenly, the hat started singing.

 **(again, this isn't mine)**

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
_ _But don't judge on what you see,  
_ _I'll eat myself if you can find  
_ _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
_ _Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands(Though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped, and Professor McGonagall called the first person to be sorted.

"Abbott, Hannah."

A minute or so later, the hat said, "HUFFLEPUFF!" she walked to the table that was cheering.

"Bones, Susan." "HUFFLEPUFF!" she walked to the same table. After that, I wasn't listening, but looking at the magical ceiling that looks like the sky, until I heard McGonagall say, "Seamus Finnagan."

* * *

 **Done.  
Again, I am sorry this was late, and I will try to update sooner next time.  
** **I loved reading reviews, so please review if you have the time, even if it's short, it will make my day.**

 **** **Peace out  
** **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to change my goal for updates to every 2 weeks, not 1. Sorry!  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! Enjoy!**

Harry

Hermionie walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on. After a few minutes, the hat still didn't say anything.

Finally, after another couple minutes, the hat said, "RAVENCLAW!"

Then McGonagall called out, "Jackson, Perseus."

"Just Percy is fine." he told her. I thought that was a little rude.

 _"_ GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said. I was glad that Hermione wasn't in the same house as him.

"Longbottom, Neville." McGonagall said.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

"RAVENCLAW!" They all got in the same house! Now I really hope that I get in Ravenclaw, too.

After some more names were called, I heard my name. There was silence in the Great Hall.

I heard whispers and gasps across the room. " _the_ Harry Potter?!" "The boy who lived!" "The Chosen one!"

I knew people would recognize me, but not this.

"Silence!" McGonagall said. Immediately, the room was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

I went up to the Sorting Hat and put it on. It went past my eyes.

I jumped a little when it started talking to me.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. You're one of those. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

"Ravenclaw" I said, because I really wanted to be with Draco, Hermione, and Neville.

"Ravenclaw, eh? Are you sure? I don't think that you'd fit there. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

He said the last word to the whole Great Hall.

I wonder what he meant when he said that 'I am one of those.'

One of the tables clapped, but louder than I heard the other tables do for other people. I guess it was because I am Harry Potter.

I saw two people who looked kind of like older versions of Ron Weasley. One of them said, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" I sat down at that table, and waited for the sorting to be done.

When 'Blaise Zabini' had been sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up, and there was silence.

He said, "Now to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. You are not allowed to go in the Forbidden forest."

He glanced and had a small smile at the two boys who looked like Ron.

"The 3rd floor corridor is off-limits unless you want to die a painful death. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

He sat down, and everybody clapped.

I wondered where the food was, because there were just hundreds of empty plates, right when all the food appeared.

The boy next to me was Seamus Finnagan, also a first year. On my other side was a fifth year, Percy Weasley. He is Ron's older brother. He told me about the twins, Fred and George, Ginny, Charlie, and Bill.

They have a _really_ big family.

I finished eating, and it was time for dessert. The food disappeared, and the dessert appeared.

A little while later (not long enough) the dessert disappeared, and I felt really tired.

Dumbledore said, "Off to your beds, now. First years, the prefects will show you to your dormitories."

Everybody got up and Percy Weasley got to the front of the table, and said, "First years, follow me."

We walked up to the Gryffindor tower, which, let me tell you, was VERY confusing, in this HUGE castle. I was pretty sure that I would forget how to go back to the Great Hall tomorrow. Whatever, right now I'm tired.

Percy stopped at a portrait of a fat woman.

"This is the Fat Lady. She will only let you go into the Common Room if you have the password. It changes every week. Right now, the password is caput draconis."

The Fat Lady let everybody go in, and Percy said, "Boys are on the right, girls on the left."

I went to the room, and there was a bed with my stuff already on it.

I laid down, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry it's short, but I will try to update sooner next time.  
Please review!  
:)**


End file.
